Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch
by HPCC4EVA
Summary: Harrys Back at the dursleys for the summer and things are looking bad until he finds out more about his past and his summer starts to turn around. **Major OOTP Spoilers**


If you think I own Harry potter you wrong boy it is the goddess herself J.K  
that's owns him not me I'm just a fan with a story  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter And The Green Flame Torch  
Chapter 1: Unusual Friends in Unusual Places  
  
The house of number 4 privet drive was completely silent, all except for a barley noticeable scratching in a tiny room at the back of the house as a fifteen-year-old boy was using a quill and parchment. For you see this boy was most peculiar in a manner of ways but most of all this boy was a wizard, and his name was Harry Potter. Harry was reliving the last moments of his godfather, Sirius's life that fateful moment where that jet of red light hit his chest and he fell behind that veil kept running through his mind just like tears were running down his face, He had just started the letter that he had promised to write to the order of the phoenix as soon as Harry had finished he engulfed himself into the photo album that Rubeus Hagrid had given to him back in his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
The next day Harry went downstairs to be greeted as always by his uncle hitting him hard on the back of his knee as Harry felt his kneecap come out of place his uncle started shouting at him. "You lazy git you should have been up ten minutes ago now go and make breakfast before I hit you again" Uncle Vernon Snarled through clenched teeth  
  
Harry didn't doubt for a second that his uncle would do it so he dragged himself over to the cooker. Five minutes later he hobbled over to the table and served what he had made out looking at his uncle he saw nothing but pure hatred but when he looked at Dudley he saw something he had never seen at the dursleys residence.Sympathy, but Harry continued to serve the food and acted as if nothing had happened After Harry had served up he went straight to his room with what he stole which wasn't much and then started on his assignments. He figured he'd start with a fun one as they were allowed to use magic because of Voldemort being back Harry started on his transfiguration homework which was to study animal transfiguration on furniture and humans but only yourself Harry started small but it came so easily that he decided that he was going to start on human transfiguration, but before he could do anything there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Harry asked while getting ready to strike with his wand "Its Dudley can I come in?" Dudley said in a voice barely above that of a whisper Harry jumped up and opened the door, let Dudley in and closed it "what do you want?" Harry said in a voice most unlike his own "Just wanted to know if you were alright that's all, and to ask if we can put everything behind us and. Well start a new?" Dudley said while extending his hand Harry was a bit cautious but in the end shook Dudley's hand and they started talking about everything magical and Harry found out that Dudley really was keen to find out about Harrys world "So this dumblegore guy is the headmaster? So is he like the most powerful wizard in the world?" Dudley asked "I used to think so" Harry answered with no emotion in voice at all " have I told you a bout my godfather Dudley?" "No why? What happened?" "He died and it all could have been prevented if Dumbledore had told me about my past sooner" Over the next hour Harry relived all of the things that had happened to him over the time that he had been at Hogwarts when Harry told Dudley about cedric and the third task of the Triwizarding tournament Dudley automatically apologised for what he said last year and also said something he thought he would never hear from Dudley. "Listen Harry, I never said last year but thank you for saving my life" Dudley said in all honestly "S'ok dud thanks for cracking me one in the face" Harry laughed out Dudley just smiled" but as much as I've enjoyed this talk I really need to start on my homework" "Well can I watch?" Dudley asked timidly. "Yeah I guess" And for nearly 3 hours Dudley just sat and watched the magic that Harry was doing occasionally asking questions like "how did you do that?" or "how do you decide what wand you have then?" it was nearing midnight and Harry was getting a bit tired but perked up a bit when he realised it was his birthday in less than five minutes when he told Dudley this he asked if he would like to see some of the stuff that he gets for his birthday Dudley jumped at the chance, but first ran into his room and came back 2 minutes later with some of his weights "Happy birthday Harry" Dudley pronounced while holding the weights out "Thank you Dudley" Just then seven owls flew through the window and landed near Dudley who in turn fell off Harry's bed. Harry took the packages of four of the owls that he knew his own owl hedwig, pigwidgeon, Hermione's new owl jinx, and lastly the Hogwarts owl and asked Dudley to open the other three letters and packages.  
Harry opened hedwigs package first which turned out to be from Lupin, Dear Harry,  
I know you must be having a blast at the dursleys and you'll be happy to know that you cant come here because of the reasons explained to you last year (sorry mate) I know how you must be feeling about Sirius but you have to move on you know Sirius would've wanted you to hope you enjoy your present From Remus  
  
Harry opened the package and a strange ball rolled out no bigger than Harry's fist but it was giving off a strange glow a note was also attached  
  
Harry,  
This is a sneakeye there aren't many of them in the world it will let you see anybody that you want you have to make up a password first and then just say a persons name and it will show what they are doing at that time, Enjoy!  
  
Harry set the sneakeye down on his dresser and opened runs present it was as usual lots of sweets and a bag which revealed lots new inventions from Fred and George, Hermione's present could have been guessed easily as it was quite a few books called Multianimagi do you think you can master it? , Wandless magic and how to perform it, The Four Founders of Hogwarts , Apparating and Disapparating and lastly and most surprising a love novel with a note on the front Harry,  
Read this and you MIGHT just start to understand girls a bit better Love from Hermione P.s how many owls did you get I got 11 I'm so happy!!  
  
Lastly Harry opened the official Hogwarts knowing that it would be his owls the letter read  
  
Dear mister potter,  
Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels, also the necessary books for this year Minerva McGonagall Deputy head mistress  
  
Harry steadied his hand and opened the folded parchment  
  
OWL results for Mr Harry potter are as follows  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Outstanding  
  
Divination: Exceeds expectations  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Defence against the dark arts: Outstanding  
  
Care of magical creatures: Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Outstanding  
  
History of magic: Acceptable  
  
Flying Lessons: Outstanding  
  
Well done Mr potter the NEWT course's you can take are below  
  
NEWT Course's  
  
Charms Transfiguration Potions Defence Against the dark arts Care of magical creatures Astronomy Divination  
  
Other courses that you may be interested in are:  
  
Apparating Flying Animagi Wandless magic  
  
Thank you Mr potter please send you owl by no later than the 10th of august with the course's you would like to take  
  
Harry sat there stunned by his results, an O in Potions had Snape had a stroke? It was very hard to take in and put the whole letter to one side and decided to find out about the parcels Dudley had opened.  
"So dud who sent those then?" Harry asked still shocked by his results "One of them was from that Hagrid fellow saying happy birthday, another was from school saying what you would need for the year and the last one" Dudley said the last bit with a smirk" who is Cho?" at this Dudley burst out laughing at harrys face and his attempts to seize the letter from Dudley "she's just a girl from school ok? Now give me my letter!" Harry said and at the same time still trying to get the letter "It doesn't say much just her declaring her undying love for you and how she's sorry and wants to meet you sometime" Dudley said walking round the room and laughing and with one last look at the letter threw it on the bed said that he was going to bed "I had a good time today dud ya know your alright if ya not punching me" Harry laughed "night"  
Harry stayed up for a while reading Cho's letter it said Harry,  
How could you not tell me it was your birthday I had to find out from Hermione granger "Thanks mione"Harry said to no one in particular I'm So sorry that I ever thought you were going out with her, that's all I've been thinking about all summer please accept my apology and my love, I love you Harry Potter. Please answer this because I could not bear the thought of you not liking me at all even if you just want to be friends Please write back Love Cho  
  
Harry had thought about cho as well but he was debating whether or not he liked her but when he read that letter he defiantly knew that he loved her as well Harry went to bed that night and for the first time since he came back from school had a good nights rest thinking about cho Well that's the end of that chapter hope you enjoyed it I am writing the next chapter now that is if anybody reading this please review I could do with the criticism  
  
Hippyman69: I hope you come to like it Shaunablair: thank you and yes this continues after book 5 


End file.
